


Down A Notch

by Emptynarration



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DDLG, Diapers, Eating out, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Jackieboyman, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Marvin and Jackie had a good plan.Hypnotize Anti, knock him down a notch, and humiliate him.And it goes great! The two just get a little.. attached, perhaps?
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent & Jackieboyman, Marvin the magnificent/jackieboyman/antisepticeye
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Down A Notch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anonymous user!  
> ( Sorry if they're OOC, I don't really write the Septics ;^; )

Anti was a nuisance as he always was. Thinking he was all high and mighty, better than the rest of them. It was time to knock him down a notch -a _big_ notch at that. And who better to do that than Marvin?  
He and Jackie had gotten together and formed a plan. Jackie got Anti, and Marvin took care of him. Thankfully it wasn't too hard getting the glitch to fall for Marvin's hypnotism.  
“You feel your mind grow empty...”, Marvin murmured, staring intensely into Anti's eyes. The glitch was subdued, unable to get away, and had gotten caught in Marvin's gaze in the end. “All grown-up thoughts leave you.... You're just a helpless little thing...”.  
Jackie watched curiously, though he took care not to look directly at Marvin. He didn't need to get hypnotised himself, after all! He rather took note of Anti, watching him relax, growing near limp.

“There we go..”, Marvin grinned, patting Anti on the head. The glitch just knelt there, completely gone. Head empty and fuzzy, mind full of cotton. His gaze was as empty as his head, which was positively lovely. “Let's get our baby ready.”.  
A grin found its way upon Jackie's lips, and he nodded. He helped Marvin, and they soon had Anti changed out of his clothes. And instead he sat in a warm and thick diaper, with a too large sweater that swallowed him whole. The glitch was chewing on the end of his sleeve, sitting in the middle of his bed.  
“I reckon we should show our little baby off.”, Marvin chuckled. He grabbed Anti's hands, tugging on them. Sadly, Anti didn't move, blinking at the magician.  
“Aww, seems like the baby is too dumb to move.”, Jackie cooed, laughing lightly. He took over, grabbing Anti off the bed and carrying him in his arms. Anti made a soft sound when he was picked up, holding onto Jackie with one hand, continuing to chew on his sleeve on the other hand.

Together they went to the kitchen, where there was Chase, pouring a rather large amount of sugar into his coffee -if Henrik saw him, the doctor would have a word or two to say about it, certainly.  
“Hey there Chase.”, Jackie greeted, making the man look up -and take a double-take, seeing Anti in Jackie's arms like he was.  
“Hey, uhm. Everything alright?...”, Chase looked just a little uncertain. Seeing Anti in any state other than mischievous or pissed was more than weird. His gaze was glued to the glitch, as Jackie sat him down on the counter -the diaper crinkling as he was set down.  
“Everything is wonderful! Can't you see how cute our little baby is?”, Jackie smirked, leaning against the counter as Marvin fixed a bottle -where he got it from, no one was going to question. Magic.  
“He's-”, Chase, bit his lip. Anti looked completely out of it, not aware of the situation. He'd be absolutely pissed if he were able to think right now. “He  _is_ quite adorable.”, Chase agreed leaning over to boop Anti's nose -making him scrunch up his nose, batting at the offending hand with a displeased expression.

Marvin came back over when he had the bottle done, handing it to Anti. At least, he tried to give it to him.  
“Aww, is our widdle baby too dumb dumb to hold his bottle~?”, Marvin teased, wiggling the bottle in front of Anti's face. It made Anti whine, upset he wasn't getting the bottle -so he reached for it, whining. Marvin took mercy on him, helping Anti with the bottle, holding it for him as Anti eagerly drank.  
“Anti makes a really cute little baby.”, Chase hummed, leaning against the island as he watched the interaction. It reminded him of his own children, when they were little. He missed them.  
“He does.”, Jackie agreed. He couldn't deny it, having Anti so mindless, just desperate to suck on whatever he had close-by... It gave him ideas. Ideas he very much wanted to act upon.  
“We should take him to play with us.”, Jackie told Marvin, a mischievous grin on his lips that told the magician all that he needed to know.   
“You're right. You go on, while I fix him another bottle for later.”, Marvin hummed, pulling back the now empty bottle -Anti chasing it with his lips when Marvin pulled it away, wanting to continue sucking on the nipple. Marvin chuckled, shaking his head as he watched Jackie pick Anti up again and carry him off.

Jackie carried Anti with him to his bedroom, where he set him down onto the bed. Anti looked up at him confused and helpless, suckling on his sleeve. He looked positively delicious, so mindless.  
“Come on baby. I'll give you something nice to suck on.”, Jackie chuckled, pushing Anti and helping him lay on his back. He let him continue sucking on his sleeve, as Jackie slowly undressed. At least mostly -he was perfectly content to keep his under-shirt on.  
He climbed on the bed then, straddling Anti's chest. He grabbed his hand to pull it away from his mouth, to stop Anti from sucking on his sleeve. Anti whined, but Jackie didn't much care -instead he moved up higher, kneeling above Anti's head.  
“Here baby, have something nice to suck on now.”, Jackie smirked, moving his hand down between his legs. He couldn't help but be at least slightly aroused -seeing the “all powerful” Anti being so helpless and mindless was hot.  
He shifted to lower himself a little, until Anti got the gist and leaned up. His nose brushed against Jackie's lips at first, before he curiously reached with his tongue. He made a soft sound feeling the wet warmth, causing Jackie to lower himself just a bit more to make it more comfortable for Anti.  
And Anti eagerly lapped at Jackie's cunt, until he felt his clit, and he sealed his lips around the little bud and sucking harshly. Jackie moaned as he felt how eager Anti was, the wet heat of Anti's tongue. It was forked, Jackie was pleased to find, and with Anti's enthusiasm was making up for his lack of experience.

When Marvin came inside, Jackie was pretty much sitting on on Anti's face, breathing heavily and moaning . It made Marvin chuckle in amusement, locking the door behind himself.  
“Having fun I see.”, Marvin hummed, earning a quick nod from Jackie.  
“He does have an oral fixation.”, Jackie replied, a little breathless. “Sadly horrible at oral. I'm not even close. It's just...  _teasing_ .”. But he also wasn't moving off of Anti, so it must be better than expected.  
“Come on, you can get some toys while I see how much he likes sucking.”, Marvin said, smirking as he stepped out of his pants. Jackie carefully moved off of Anti, making their little whine and squirm where he was laying.  
Marvin took Jackie's place in straddling Anti's chest, and rubbed the tip of his cock over Anti's lips. Anti was breathing heavily still from eating out Jackie, his face messy from the other man's arousal. But feeling Marvin, he opened his mouth, licking curiously at Marvin's dick.  
He happily pushed into Anti's mouth, just a little bit as to not make him choke, and Anti was quick to start sucking. He seemed more than content just laying there and sucking on Marvin's cock, the magician humming as he appreciated the wet warmth of Anti's mouth.

Anti sucked noisily, and when Marvin moved slightly, Anti's tongue slid along the slit of Marvin's cock. Marvin laid a hand on Anti's head, lightly holding onto his hair, groaning as drool ran down Anti's chin.  
“Such a good boy.”, Marvin crooned, “Such a good, good boy..”.  
Jackie chuckled as he watched them, climbing on the bed and pulling Marvin's chest close to himself, his hands caressing the magician's body.  
“Shouldn't we give the baby his bottle? We can have some fun, before taking care of our baby... Leave him with a vibrator.”, Jackie murmured into Marvin's ear. His friend hummed in thought, before grinning, nodding.  
They shifted, and soon Jackie was riding Marvin, as Anti drank from his bottle. Marvin could use his position of laying next to Anti to press a vibrator against Anti's diaper, the strong vibrations going through the soft padding and to Anti's dick, making him whine and whimper.  
Anti was squirming and whining, though he did finish his bottle. Jackie couldn't help playing with the baby, since he was occupied otherwise, quite obviously. He was quite happy to bounce on Marvin's lap, the magician's cock filling him up quite nicely.

Marvin came first, groaning as he filled the condom, and thrusting up into Jackie until his friend came as well, clenching and twitching around Marvin's length inside of him. It felt good, which was the main point of the two fucking in the first place -there were no romantic feelings, merely an enjoyment of sex together.  
And Anti was a mess, whining and squirming. It didn't help that all the drinking had filled his bladder as well, making him need to go but also desperate to come. Marvin rubbed the vibrator along Anti's length through the diaper, making him whine desperately, arching his back off the bed in a vain attempt to get more pleasure.  
“Ah ah ah~ No more pleasure until you wet your cute little diaper, baby boy.”, Marvin cooed, pulling the vibrator away. It made Anti whine in displeasure, breathing heavily. Jackie hummed, pressing down on Anti's bladder, making him gasp.  
“Come now. Dumb little baby can manage to wet his diaper, can't it?”, Jackie cooed, smirking when Anti sobbed and let go, warmth slowly spreading around his crotch, diaper growing heavy as he filled it.  
“There we go. Our cute little dirty baby boy.”, Jackie hummed, pressing the diaper against Anti's crotch. The little was crying slightly, glitching a little where he laid. It wasn't much of a surprise -while his mind was empty, he didn't really glitch notably. But being unhappy seemed to have an effect on his glitches.

“Let's give our baby a reward.”, Marvin hummed, and they shuffled around a little to get Anti out of the diaper -and the diaper in a trash-bag- and then get Jackie his strap-on. Jackie soon had his lubed up fingers pressing into Anti's ass, his cock hard and dripping onto his belly.  
Anti was whining and squirming, clenching around Jackie's fingers as he fingered him, making sure to get Anti all nice and used to the feeling of something inside of his ass. Soon, Jackie was thrusting his fingers into Anti, causing him to gasp and moan as he was pleasured.  
He came, choking on his breath as his cum hit his belly; Marvin and Jackie laughing lightly together, seeing how fast Anti had came. How embarrassingly fast that was -like some horny teen.  
Deciding since Anti had came, the two would get to have their fun now. Jackie carefully pushed his dildo into Anti's ass, making him gasp and cry -until Marvin distracted him with his own cock against Anti's lips again. Giving the little something to suck on seemed to distract him well enough, because soon Jackie was fully inside of Anti.

Marvin used Anti's throat, thrusting into his mouth, holding tightly onto Anti's hair. He was happy to fuck his throat, watching Anti became a true and utter mess. And Jackie was slowly starting to thrust into Anti as well, feeling his tight ass grip the dildo inside of him. It felt good, how the other side of Jackie's strap-on moved inside of him, and how it pressed against his clit in pleasurable pressure.  
Anti was a sobbing mess as he got overstimulated. Feeling Jackie press and thrust against his prostate, feeling Marvin's cock at the back of his throat. Anti could barely breathe as Marvin fucked his throat, though he didn't much care, wet noises filling the air around them.  
Marvin groaned as he came first, filling Anti's mouth with his cum, making the little choke. He gagged and coughed when Marvin pulled out, interrupted by broken moans and sobs as pleasure kept sparking through him from Jackie's thrusts.  
Anti was quick to come again, crying out at the intense pleasure. He was shaking as Jackie kept fucking him -at least until Jackie came as well, breathing heavily, slowly pulling out of Anti and then pulling it out of himself as well.

“That was great.”, Jackie said, laughing a bit breathlessly. Marvin chuckled, gently carding his fingers through Anti's hair, as the little tried to get his breath back, shifting and breathing heavily, sniffling. He was a mess, covered in cum, tears, and drool. Quite the picture, really.  
“It was. Let's get the baby cleaned up, I think it's time for some food.”, Marvin hummed. Together the two of them cleaned up, and cleaned Anti up as well, strapping him back into a fresh clean diaper. Anti had calmed down by that point, and Marvin had given him a pacifier to suck on finally. No need to have him suck on his sleeve any further.

Jackie carried Anti again, seeing how Marvin couldn't carry Anti, the two of them making their way back to the kitchen. This time Jackie kept Anti in his arms, the little having his arms wrapped around Jackie's neck, and his legs wrapped around Jackie's middle.  
Marvin decided on making some sandwiches, while Jackie played a little with Anti, booping his nose with his own. While their plan had only been to humiliate Anti, he quite liked how mindless Anti was being.  
It were Henrik and JJ who wandered into the kitchen for something or other, and both took note of the state Anti seemed to be in. Henrik raised a brow, but didn't comment on it, while JJ promptly ignored it. Neither were bothered, but also neither wanted to risk Anti getting pissed at them if he got out of that head-space any time soon.  
Neither Jackie nor Marvin cared that those two didn't care about Anti's state. The less attention their baby got, the better it was. If only because that meant they could have him all to themselves.  
“Our cute dumb little baby. So itty bitty.”, Jackie cooed, chuckling as he bounced Anti where he held him. It made Anti giggle and laugh, blubbering from amusement. It was quite nice indeed.  
“We should do this more often.”, Marvin hummed, finishing up the sandwiches for the three of them. If Anti would manage to eat them didn't matter -they'd figure it out if he couldn't. “It's quite fun to have Anti like this. Quiet, obedient, mindless... Quite nice.”.  
“You're right. Let's do this again soon.”, Jackie agreed, grinning over at Marvin. It was certainly a dangerous thing to play with -generally playing with Anti like this was a dangerous idea, but well... it was quite fun. And who didn't like a bit of danger?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment! 💜
> 
> If you'd like smth written for you like this, visit my tumblr!  
> https://emptynarration.tumblr.com/


End file.
